The Rainbow After The Rain
by pidaucy
Summary: Ino sangat membenci hujan. Sebaliknya, Kiba menyukai hujan. Apa yang dilakukannya hingga Ino dapat berbalik, bahkan menjadi sangat mencintai hujan? "Karena hujanlah yang jadi saksi bisu kebahagiaannya kini…. Dan ini semua, berkat Kiba…" [ONESHOT]


_**Disclaimer:** _Hingga saat ini Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto. Mungkin suatu saat akan jadi milik saya B) *mengkhayal ketinggian*

_**Summary:** _Ino sangat membenci hujan. Sebaliknya, Kiba menyukai hujan. Apa yang dilakukannya hingga Ino dapat berbalik, bahkan menjadi sangat mencintai hujan?

"Karena hujanlah yang jadi saksi bisu kebahagiaannya kini…. Dan ini semua, berkat Kiba…"

_**Warning: **_OOC, Romance abal, Gaje, Typo(s), dll.

.

.

.

_Enjoy it! RnR, please!_

* * *

**The Rainbow After The Rain**

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya. Entah berapa kecepatan butiran-butiran kristal cair itu turun. Mungkin, bis sekolah yang kini tengah ia tunggu pun kalah oleh rintik-rintik itu. Ya, dalam sekejap saja, hujan terderas di bulan September itu pun telah berhasil membasahi seluruh pelosok kota. Tak terkecuali halte bus kecil yang tengah ia jadikan tempat berteduh itu. Dan tentunya, tubuhnya sendiri, yang sendari tadi memang telah menggigil karena basah kuyup.

"Humpft…" Ino menghembuskan napas pelan, setelah menghela napasnya agak panjang.

Gadis cantik pemilik iris blue-sky itu memandangi langit –yang tadinya biru cerah seperti matanya– yang kini yang kini telah berubah menjadi kelabu, sekelabu hatinya.

"Hujaaan! Kumohon, berhentilaah…!," pintanya entah pada siapa.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku suka hujan," sahut seseorang yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di belakangnya.

Ino menoleh. Sejenak kemudian, ia cemberut. "Huuuh… Kibaaa!," pekiknya pada seorang pemuda yang juga memakai seragam SMA sama sepertinya.

Pemuda pemilik tato merah di pipinya itu hanya menyeringai innocent.

Ino tambah cemberut. Entah telah berapa kali ia mengalami kesialan hari ini. mulai dari dihukum membersihkan toilet karena terlambat tadi pagi, dihukum menyapu halaman sekolah karena tidak membawa buku tugasnya, lalu seragam putihnya kena noda saus tomat saat istirahat, hingga kini, ia pun terdampar dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini, dan…ya, Tuhan! Ia terdampar di jalanan sepi yang menyebalkan ini bersama Kiba!

Ino mendelik kesal kepada sang pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya yang basah itu.

Dari serangkaian kejadian meyebalkan itu, apa kalian tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan? Yang paling menyebalkan adalah, karena kini, ia bersama Kiba! Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena, penyebab dari serangkaian kejadian menyebalkan itu hanyalah satu orang! Ya, KIBA!

Kalau saja, si pemuda maniak anjing itu tak meneleponnya dan memaksanya menemaninya mengobrol hingga lewat tengah malam dan menyebabkannya bangun kesiangan…

Kalau saja, kemarin pemuda itu tak terlalu bertindak bodoh, hingga dihukum membersihkan halaman sekolah hingga jam pelajaran terakhir. Hingga ia pun, yang notabene berteman dekat sejak kecil dengan pemuda itu, akhirnya kasihan, dan terpaksa meminjamkan buku tugasnya. Akh, ia pun kini menyesali tindakannya itu. Karena dengan bodohnya, Kiba –pemuda bodoh itu– LUPA membawa bukunya hari ini! Astaga…

Dan ternyata, belum cukup di situ saja! Sahabatnya sejak kecil yang entah kapan bodohnya itu, berlarian di koridor kelas saat jam istirahat dan menabraknya yang tengah membawa saus tomat! Uh, seragam putinya itu pun tak dapat terhindarkan dari noda saus!

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, Ino segera keluar kelas dengan rasa lelah dan kekesalan yang memuncak. Seakan dalam waktu dekat ini, kepalanya akan meletus, yang tak kalah heboh letusannya dengan gunung Krakatau 30 tahun silam. Namun sebelum amarah itu sempat meledak, kesialan telah melandanya lebih dahulu.

Humpft…andai saja ia tidak menolak ajakan Kiba untuk pulang naik motor bersama seperti biasanya… pasti ia takkan basah kuyup dan terdampar di tempat seperti ini! eh, tunggu dulu! Bicara tentang Kiba, mengapa pemuda itu bisa ada di sini…?

"Hey, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?," tanya Kiba gelagapan.

Ino makin mencondongkan badannya, dan menatap intensif pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Hey! Oke, aku tahu aku tampan! Tapi kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu juga, Ino!," seru Kiba GeeR.

Ino tak peduli. Ia kini makin menyipitkan matanya dan maju perlahan. Membuat pemuda di hadapannya itu terpojok dan makin salah tingkah. Agaknya, ia menikmati juga, mengerjai teman kecilnya itu. Ya, sudah lama ia tak melihat ekspresi Kiba yang salah tingkah begitu.

"H-he-heyy! Baka, Ino!," seru Kiba spontan, saking saltingnya.

"Kau yang baka, Kiba!," bentak Ino, mengerucutkan bibirnya, seraya menegakkan posisinya kembali.

Kiba terkejut. Ia gelagapan, karena mengira sahabat kecilnya itu marah, karena kata-kata yang ia lontarkan spontan tadi. Namun nyatanya, bukan karena itu Ino membentaknya.

"Kau…," Ino menggantung kata-katanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Kiba. Pemuda itu hanya dapat meneguk ludah. Meski terlihat feminine begini, diam-diam, gadis di depannya ini adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Membuatnya marah, sama saja mengundang malapetaka datang.

"Kau….," Ino kembali menggantung kata-katanya. "KAU MEMATA-MATAIKU, YA, BAKA?!," teriaknya keras, mengalahkan volume klakson kapal, dan tak peduli entah ada makhluk hidup atau tidak di sekitanya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, Ino! Pita suaramu bisa rusak, tahu! Lagi pula, teriakanmu itu bisa mengalahkan tarzan yang telah tercatat di _Guinness book of record _sebagai peneriak terkencang!," seru Kiba dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Huh, bercandamu itu tak lucu, tau! Sekarang jawab jujur! Kenapa untuk apa ada di sini? Kenapa kau dapat tahu kalau aku ada di sini? Kau memata-mataiku, ya? Ayo, mengaku!," serbu Ino bertubi-tubi. Namun yang diserangnya, nyatanya tak menunjukan ekspresi yang ia harapkan. Ya, pemuda itu kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan menundukan wajahnya. Namun, itu jelas bukan pose yang ditujukan untuk minta maaf. Terlihat jelas dari seringaian kecil yang terukir di wajah pemuda tersebut.

Kiba maju beberapa langkah. Dan saat jaraknya tinggal selangkah lagi di depan Ino, ia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya. Seringaian kecil itu pun tampak. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu….. Aku mengaku!"

Rona merah, perlahan terukir di wajah gadis itu. Jantungnya bedegup kencang. Ia tak dapan menyembunyikan kegugupannya, kala ia mendapati dirinya tengah berjarak hanya beberapa centi saja dari sahabat kecilnya itu. Ino tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. 'Apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?," tanya Ino sedikit terbata.

"Ya…sudah jelas, bukan? Aku mengaku. Aku memang memata-mataimu," ujar Kiba enteng. Ia tidak tahu, seberapa gugupnya gadis di hadapannya itu. Rasa berdebar, kesal, bingung, semua berpadu jadi satu dalam hati gadis pirang itu.

"Ta-tapi untuk apa?," tanya Ino bingung.

"Karena…aku khawatir padamu…," ujar Kiba pelan. Derasnya hujan pun mampu menyamarkan suaranya. Namun dengan jarak sedekat itu, Ino dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kh-kawatir katamu? Untuk apa?! Kau tahu, kau bahkan yang telah mengacaukan hariku hari ini! kau pun selalu menjahliku!," seru Ino menumpahkan luapan emosinya seenaknya pada pemuda itu.

Kiba malah terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Hey! Tidak ada yang lucu, tahu!," bentak Ino.

Kiba, yang dibentak itu tidak menghiraukan bentakan Ino sama sekali. Ia malah asyik mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ribuan –atau bahkan jutaan atau lebih– butiran kristal cair yang tengah turun dengan derasnya.

"Ino…"

"Hm…?"

"Kau sering bilang, kau benci hujan, bukan?," tanya Kiba. –yang sebenarnya lebih terdengar seperti pernyatan ketimbang pertanyaan–

Ino mengangguk. Sebetulnya ia kesal, karena kiba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan tiba-tiba. Padahal ia belum puas mengomel tadi. Namun hati kecilnya melarangnya untuk mengintrupsi pembicaraan Kiba, dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. Lagi pula, sangat jarang pemuda maniak anjing itu menampakan ekspresi teduh sekaligus keseriusan seperti saat ini.

Kiba mengela napas. Ia lalu menatap Ino seraya tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lembut. Namun, mampu menjadikan jantung gadis itu berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat.

"Ino…kau benci hujan, sedangkan aku suka hujan. Dulu pun kau membenci anjing, namun aku berhasil membuatmu jadi berbalik, malah justru sangat menyukai anjing. Lalu…bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal yang sama? Membuatmu menyukai hujan?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan pelangi. Pelangi lah, yang membuat orang-orang menyukai hujan. Karena ada pelangi setelah hujan. Pelangi yang sungguh indah, membuat orang-orang mau menunggu hujan. Seberapa pun derasnya…"

'Ta-tapi… di kota seperti ini kan, tidak ada pelangi…"

"Pelangi tak harus berbentuk pelangi, bukan?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Pelangi adalah lambang keceriaan dan kebahagiaan…"

"Lalu?"

"Dengan…menngungkapkan kebahagiaanku, aku ingin membuatmu juga bahagia."

"E-eh?"

"Aku… aku bahagia bersamamu, Ino… Telah lebih dari 10 tahun kita bersama. Dan aku… aku sangat bahagia…'

"A-apa maksudmu, Kiba?"

"I love you, Ino… Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu! Aku selalu ingin bersamamu! Aku takkan pernah mau kehilanganmu! Ino…"

Detik itu juga, Kiba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat Ino terkejut. Sekuntum bunga berwarna amethyst. Bunga yang telah lama tak dilihatnya, semenjak ia pindah ke kota. Bunga kesukaannya. Yup, bunga iris!

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Aku bahkan telah berkeliling ke berbagai toko bunga di kota untuk mendapatkannya, namun sia-sia!"

"Itu tak penting, Ino! Aku tahu… kau menyukai bunga ini. sangat sangat menyukainya. Aku ingat, kau selalu mengajakku mencari bunga ini sewaktu kita kecil. Betul bukan? Namun terkadang, aku ppun ingin menjadi seperti bunga ini. menjadi seorang yang sangat sungguh kau sukai…"

"Ki-kiba… A-aku…" Ino tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terpana. Tak menyangka, Kiba si raja usil di sekolah, yang selalu mengganggunya, yang sering kali membuatnya jengkel, kini mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Namun Ino tampaknya memang tak perlu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebab detik berikutnya, Kiba telah meraih tangannya, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ino…Would you be my girl friend?" Kiba menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dengan penuh harap.

Ino berdebar. Rona merah di wajahnya kini telah terlukis sempurna. "No…"

Kiba tersentak. Ia benar-benar kecewa, tak menyangka Ino akan menolaknya.

"No, Kiba…," ucap Ino pelan. Namun begitu, frekuensinya masih cukup untuk Kiba mendengarnya.

Kiba tersenyum. Senyum yang memang dipaksakan, namun ia berusaha setegar mungkin di hadapan gadis yang dicintainya ini. "Aku… aku tak pernah memaksamu, Ino. It's okay. I'm sorry, Ino…" Kiba pun melepaskan tangan Ino, dan segera beranjak pergi. Namun ada keanehan. Begitu ia berbalik dan melangkahkan langkah pertamanya, sebuah tangan meraih pergelangannya, mencoba menghentikannya. Dan ia tahu persis pemiik tangan itu.

Kiba berbalik. "I-ino? Ada apa? Oh iya! Hujan masih belum berhenti. Kau mau memintaku menemanimu menunggu bus?"

Ino menggeleng. Detik berikutnya, Ino pun telah memeluk pemuda maniak anjing itu.

"I-ino?" Kiba membulatkan matanya, tak percaya. Bukankah gadis oini baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu menolaknya?

"Kiba…aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku!," seru Ino di tengah pelukannya pada pemuda yang telah menjadi pengawal setianya sejak kecil itu.

"E-eh? Ma-maksudmu?," kini ganti Kiba yang gelagapan. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"No, Kiba… No reason for me to… to say NO to you!"

"I-ino, jadi kau…?"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk mantap.

Senyum merekah di kedua bibir mereka. Dan entah kebetulan atau bukan, detik itu juga hujan mereda. Dan beberapa detik kemudia, hujan yang sendari tadi begitu deras pun berhenti. Dan langit kembali menampakan langit birunya yang indah.

"Sayang yah, kita tidak dapat melihat pelangi," gumam Ino.

"Hm? Tapi apakah kau tak merasa telah menikmatinya?," tanya Kiba, yang setengah bergumam pula.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Ino tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang kau maksud, pelangi berarti kebahagiaan?"

Kiba tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyuman lembut seperti tadi. Melainkan senyuman jahil yang sering ia perlihatkan di sekolah. Hal itu kontan membuat Ino kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kiba terkekeh pelan. "Hey, Ino! Apa kau ingat saat kita main di taman 10 tahun yang lalu?"

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalau? Saat kecil, kita hampir tiap hari bermain di taman, baka!" Ino berdecak gemas.

"Tapi saat itu beda! Saat itu hujan. Hujan turun sangat deras, seperti hari ini. dan apa kau ingat, apa yang kita bicarakan? Tentang kebencianmu pada hujan, pangeran yang menyatakan cinta, dan…"

Ino tertegun. Entah mengapa, kejadian 10 tahun silam itu dengan mudahnya terlintas kembali di memorinya…

.

.

.

_**Flashback Memory….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hujan turun begitu deras sore itu. Membuat berdiam diri di rumah dengan coklat panas, menjadi pilihan hampir setiap orang. Namun nampaknya, hal itu tak dapat dilakukan oleh kedua anak berusia sekitar 5 tahun yang kini tengah terjebak di antara derasnya hujan di taman.

"Uuh, kenapa harus hujan, sih!," gerutu anak perempuan yang berambut pirang itu.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengeluh? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh benci pada hujan? Menurutku, hujan itu asyik, tuh! Butiran-butiran air hujan yang Nampak seperti kristal cair ini menyenangkan!," celoteh anak lelaki berambut coklat yang tengah memegangi paying untuk mereka berdua.

"Huh, tapi tidak bagiku! Jika hujan, hawa akan berubah menjadi dingin. Aku benci itu!," sahut sang anak perempuan.

"Tak adakah sedikit pun hal yang kau sukai dari hujan?," tanya anak lelaki itu,.

Anak perempuan pemilik mata blue-sky itu tampak tengah berpikir. "Mm…ya…mungkin ada. Sebetulnya, banyak orang yang bilang, bahwa suasana saat hujan itu romantic. Dan menurutku juga begitu…"

"Aaah, kau ini! Dasar korban sinetron! Kau terlalu banyak menonton adegan drama cinta!," sela sang anak lelaki dengan nada meledek.

Anak perempuan itu pun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Huh, aku serius, tahu! Aku akan sangat senang, jika ada pangeran tampan dan baik hati yang menyatakan cintanya di bawah rintik hujan. Hujan yang deras seperti sekarang ini!," ucap gadis itu mantap.

.

.

_**Flashback End….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau ingat, Ino? Dan kini, aku telah mewujudkan harapanmu. Ya, bukan?"

Kata-kata seketika membuyarkan lamunan Ino dan membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Senyum kebahagiaan pun merekah di bibirnya. Kiba telah berhasil! Ya, membuat hujan jadi hal yang paling dicintainya! Karena hujanlah yang jadi saksi bisu kebahagiaannya kini…. Dan ini semua, berkat Kiba…

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

Gomennasai, kalau masih ada banyak typo(s) bertebaran, romance yang romance(?), alur cerita yang gaje, dll. Karena itu, bagii para readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, tolong tinggalkan review kalian, yaa..! :)


End file.
